


Dream deserved it

by CuteMCdreamskin



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Porn, Bottom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Dacryphilia, Exhibitionism, Hurt GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Smut, Top GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Touch-Starved Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29320335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteMCdreamskin/pseuds/CuteMCdreamskin
Summary: Prison sex while Sam watches tho he doesnt have a choice :)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 327





	Dream deserved it

Dream had gotten used to the dark plum walls that caged him in like a rat, it had only been a week, but even Tommys' visits couldnt keep him from the despair that welled inside. Tommy had asked him who he missed, which Dream just changed the subject. He couldnt tell him who, he couldn't even tell him why. The lonliness he felt were the only certainties he had left, he pushed away his friends, he gave away his belongings, he destroyed everything he loved, just so he could feel something. Anything. He wanted to bring everyone together, like a family, like it was supposed to be. Tommy was supposed to be his friend, but he fucked that up too. He only wanted the best for him.

This isnt what he wanted. 

Dream had been sat at the single desk in the corner of his cell, writing stories with the endless books in his chests. He didn't know what he was writing, or why, but something inside compelled him to. So he wrote. He hadnt bothered to wear anything more than some trousers either, whats the point?

He didn't remember hearing the bridge extend or the lava disappearing, it didnt register. I mean, who would visit? Tommy said he was done, he didnt have anyone else. 

"Clay?" A voice breaks him out of his blur, his head snapping towards the voice. George was stood at the arch, his arms hugging his torso tightly, almost scared to let go and let the waterfall spill. Dream couldnt answer, he couldnt even move. He was frozen to his seat, eyes glued at Georges face. He was studying his dark circles, his red flushed face, he was almost certain George hadn't slept. 

"You came for me." Dreams voice was close to a whisper, a tear threatening to escape his eye and flood the room they were stuck inside. Dream thought George hated him, he pushed George away and abandoned him, he hurt him. 

"Of course I did, why wouldn't I?" Georges voice was filled with hurt and concern, still choking back the tsunami of tears. Dream didnt answer, but forced his brick-filled body to run to George and wrap his arms around the back of his neck. That was the last crack of the glass to their tears, both of them breaking down into each other. They stayed like that few a few minutes, just embracing each others presence for the first time in months. It had been long for George, who had been alone they whole time. He was lost. Was. 

George pulls back carefully, resting his index finger under Dreams chin and staring into his eyes. Georges thumb rubs a tear away from his cheek, "I wanna make you feel better." George mumbles, cupping his hand on one side of Dreams face. 

"Then do it." Dream leans into the contact, George taking advantage of his exposed neck and licks a stripe from his collarbone to his ear. Dreams gasps quietly, eyes travelling up to look at the camera. George runs his hand down Dreams torso and grabs at the hem of his trousers, Dream taking the hint and slipping them off.

George lifts Dreams legs up and around his waist, connecting their lips harshly. Dream moans into the kiss, George hums and walks Dream over to his desk and sits him on it, pulling away. A splash brings them out of their haze and George looks round at the hole of water. He grabs the bottle of lube and looks at the camera, giving a thumbs up before sauntering back over to Dream. Dream is blushing deeply at Sams gesture, reminded that they're being watched the whole time. Sam can't not watch, he has to make sure they're not doing anything bad. George only found this more arousing. George has already poured the lube onto his fingers, warming it up before poking at Dreams hole. He slips a finger in, gradually stretching him out while Dreams gasps and moans beneath him. He stretches him out for a few agonising minutes, his own erection pressing hard against his pants. "G-George please, I'm ready, please." Dream begs. George just pushes his fingers harder against his prostate, pushing Dream over the edge as he cums all over the desk.

George removes his fingers, gesturing for Dream to turn, which he obeys shakily. George kisses between Dreams should blades softly, undoing his jeans and pulling them and his boxers down, lining himself up. George pushes in, resting a hand on Dreams shoulder. Dreams groans, gripping his desk tightly as George sets a rough pace. George moves his hand to Dreams throat, pulling him back against his chest. "Put on a good show for Sam, baby." George growls in his ear, causing a moan to escape. Dream couldn't deny that it made the blood rush, wondering what Sam is doing while he watches. Tears are streaming down Dreams face at this point, his body twitching from overstimulation. It still burnt a little, but god he didn't want it to stop.

"Everytime you look at this desk, I want you to remember this moment. Me fucking you senseless over it, Sam watching, you completely helpless. I want you to touch yourself to this every night." George whispers into Dreams ear, reaching a hand forward to grab Dreams cock and his other pushing Dreams head up to face the camera. Dreams moans and presses his hips backwards towards George, resting his hands on Georges. He was getting close, so close, and George could tell. "Cum baby." George demands, and Dreams cums screaming, his whole body shuddering and shaking. A few more pumps and George is cumming deep into his ass, holting. They both stay in silence, except their heavy breaths, and Dream drops his head away from the camera embarrassed. 

George finally pulls out, letting the cum drip down Dreams thighs. He hums in approval and looks around to see if theres any tissues or wipes. Nothing. "U-use the water." Dreams gasps, his body still tensing. He wasn't surprised, it had been months since he was last touched. George grabs his shirt from the floor and damps it in the hole of water, walking back over to Dream. He gently wipes between his legs, moving onto his stomach and cleaning himself and the desk last. He pulls on Dreams boxers and goes back to the water and cleans the shirt, ringing it out and laying it on the floor. 

Dreams finally finds the energy to sit on the floor, leaning back against the wall. His face is filled with bliss and exhaustion. "When you get out of here, you'll get that everyday." George promises and Dreams hums in approval, closing his eyes. George kneels between his legs, planting a kiss on his forehead. "I love you." George strokes Dreams hair softly and stands, staring at Dream lovingly but sadly. He still struggled to accept what Dream had done to the others, to him. It would take a while for this to be anything more than just a stress reliever.

"I love you too." 

Sam lifts the lava, indicating for George to come back. He quickly pulls his boxers and pants up and zips them, "I'll leave you the shirt, goodbye Dream."

"Don't, it makes it sound like you're not coming back." Dream huffs lightly, exhausted. George just smiles softly and head back towards Sam. 'I'm not.' he keeps to himself.

"I hate you." Sam mumbles, a laugh errupting from George and Sam escorts him back out the prison without another word. Dream just lays on the floor, back to the deafening silence of his thoughts and the echoes of his heart. 

Alone. Again.


End file.
